Kakarot's revenge
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) It has been five years since Kakarot had been killed by Gohan but sad to say you can’t keep an evil Saiyan down. He’s back and he’s stronger then ever. Please read and review. (completed)
1. Default Chapter

Kakarot's Revenge Chapter one: The calm before the storm 

It has been five years since Kakarot had been killed by Gohan but sad to say you can't keep an evil Saiyan down. He's back and he's stronger then ever.

Goku had been enjoying the last five years. He and Raditz had developed a brotherly bond. Bardock had spent all of his time helping Bulma with her inventions. He found this refreshing. After all the years he had spent killing people he could put his talent to good use. Nappa and Turles used most of their time training. They hated the fact that the others were stronger than them. The rest of their time you could see them lounging on the couch watching t.v. King Vegeta had spent the last five years making up for lost time and became a grandfather to the children and a father to his own son. For the most part he had giving up on fighting. However this didn't mean he gave up on training. Like his son he refused to be reduced to a weakling in times of peace. He knew it could happen because Gohan had done the same when Cell was defeated. He knew he was Saiyan and king of all Saiyans. That's how the last five years had gone. But things were going to change.

One day Bulma decided to have a little picnic and get together at her house. All of Goku's friends and family would be invited. Lucky for Bulma most of Goku's friends were still near by. The family never moved. It seemed odd but Bulma could understand way the boys never left. Bulma decided to tell the Saiyans about it first. Hoping they weren't too busy and they could attend.

In the living room…

" Hey you guys how about we have some fun." Bulma suggested.

" Forget it Bulma, I'm not getting in trouble again." Raditz said.

slapping herself " No I mean with the whole gang here. A little get together."

" That makes sense. Why not? Who's coming?" Turles said.

" Well of course all of you, Goku's family and his friends. Not that many people." Bulma said.

" Your not going to have that crazy women come are you?" Nappa asked.

Bulma started to laugh. Not many people could meet Chi-chi and not be scared of her. " Well actually Nappa that does line up with the category of Kakarot's family." King Vegeta said.

" Oh great more trouble for me." Everyone started to laugh. They all knew what kind of trouble Chi-chi could cause.

" Well I guess I should call them." Bulma said.

" Why do you even bother with that thing woman." Vegeta said.

" I didn't realize you were there. I guess you heard my idea then. What do you want me to do? Fly over there. Are you nuts? I'm not going to waste my energy flying." Bulma said.

" Hello is anyone in there?" knocking on Bulma's head

" Knock that off!"

" Are you forgetting instant transmission? Maybe you should look into it sometime."

" Very funny. I know. I am getting so spoiled on that trick. Well I guess I'll be right back." Bulma puts her fingers on her forehead and she's done.

At Goku's place….

Bulma appears in the kitchen startling Chi-chi, who falls onto the floor.

Goku and the rest of his family looked up to see Bulma standing there.

" Oh hey Bulma. Long time no see. So what's going on?" Goku asked.

" Goku I just saw you yesterday! But anyway I came to tell you that your all invited to a little party I'm having at my place."

" Uh that sounds like fun." Gohan said.

" Ya. Is everyone going to be there?" Goten asked.

" Hopefully. So you guys in?"

" Sure why not. I would love to see everyone again." Goku said.

" Goku, why don't you go see them more often?" Bulma asked.

" You know Goku Bulma. He never calls. He waits until something bad is going to happen THEN he goes to see everyone. It's terrible." Chi-chi said.

wiping herself off

" Ya I know. Well I guess I will see you all tomorrow." With that Bulma disappears again.

Bulma's house….

" Well how did it go?" Vegeta asked.

" Everyone's coming."

" Great. I just can't wait." Bardock said. Bulma pasted a smile on her face. She thought it was funny how Goku and Bardock were almost exactly alike.

The next day…

Goku had arrived early that morning. Everyone was happy to see him including Turles and Nappa. shocking Bulma was looking around when she didn't see anyone. " Uh Goku were is everyone?"

" There all back at the house getting ready. You know how Chi-chi is in the morning. She is probably making everyone where those annoying suits."

Gohan stood in his brother's room. " _Man I look ridiculous. Why couldn't I have left early like DAD? I could have gotten to wear something else besides this annoying suit!" _

Goten was also complaining. " Mom why do we have to wear this stuff. Bulma is our friend not an government official!"

Gohan looked at his mother. " _I was wondering the same thing." _

Then Chi-chi answered. " I just think it would be polite to come to a get together looking good and not looking like uncivilized people. Is that so much to ask?"

" No." The brothers said miserably.

" See. I think you can mange. You boys have done harder things before. This shouldn't be too hard." Chi-chi said.

" _Ya like she would know. I have done it since I was 5. And Goten has done it since he was 7. This is definitely harder." Gohan continued. _

" Well are you guys ready to go yet? We don't want to keep Bulma and the others waiting."

" Yes!" Came three voices.

" Good. Lets get going." So all of the Sons got in the car and drove over to Bulma's. Even though they were in the car there was arguing still.

" Mom why can't we just fly there. I hate riding in the car!" Goten complained.

" Come on Uncle Goten. Live a little. Driving may be slower but it can be relaxing." Pan said.

" You children are just spoiled by your powers that's all. Even though I have them now you don't see me flying around." Chi-chi said. The boys looked so depressed. It was so funny. After the long drive they finally got there. " Hey look you guys we're here."

Turles, Raditz and Goku who were all standing outside greeted them. Raditz and Turles started to laugh as Gohan and the others got out of the car.

" What happened to you? You look ridiculous." Turles said.

" What the heck are you wearing! You look like an idiot!" Raditz said. The two Saiyans were going to die laughing. Well that's what it looked like. Goku looked over at the two of them with a weird look.

" What? I don't think it's that funny."

" Ya Uncle Raditz. It's not funny. So don't start with me." Gohan said. starts to scratch the suit " Mom made us were these."

" I know what you mean son. I hate those things too. They ARE REALLY niche." Goku said. looks over at Gohan " I'm surprised you said Uncle. You hated it."

" I got use to it. Anyways is every one here?" Gohan asked.

" As far as I know only us Saiyans are here."

" Isn't that enough." Raditz complained.

" Hey they're my friends!" Goku yelled. " I know it's been awhile but I want to see them again."

Inside the house….

" I hope those Saiyans don't make a mess."

" You can count on a mess Bulma." Spoke Vegeta from his corner.

" Vegeta are you saying that YOUR father of all people would make a mess?"

" Not him. I mean the other three. Raditz, Turles and Nappa all have a habit of being slobs when it comes to things like this."

" Just my luck." mumbled Bulma. Then something caught Bulma's attention. " I don't believe it. He's back."

" Who's back Bulma? If you say that annoying…" Vegeta didn't get to finish his sentence.

" Hey dad." Came a voice.

" I know that voice." Vegeta turned around and Mirai Trunks was standing there. " I thought you were busy."

" No. Mom told me to say here remember. I just went to visit her for the last time anyway. My time machine doesn't have anymore power. I can't return to my world again."

" I see. Well then I guess you will be going the party."

" What party mom?" Mirai Trunks asked.

" The one I'm having today. Everyone's here in case you were wondering."

" That's great."

As time went on all of the guests arrived. They all went to the back of the house were Bulma was laying out the food. All went smoothly until Chibi Trunks and Goten put green Jell-O on Nappa's bold head. Goku had started to crack up. Raditz looked at Nappa and he too saw the " Green Goo" on him. He started to cackle. Both King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta looked at each other thinking this must be a low-level thing. Then Prince Vegeta looked up at Nappa's head and gave him an evil looking smirk. " What is so funny?"

" You have Jell-O on your head." Gohan laughed.

Nappa put his hand on is head to see if there really was something there, but then all of a sudden it got stuck. He couldn't pull his arm back. Chibi Trunks started to laugh. He had put a glue like substance in that particular thing of Jell-O. " I'll get you for this!" The boys fell off their chairs because they were laughing so hard.

" TRUNKS BRIEF!" yelled Bulma.

" What? I didn't do anything!" The Mirai Trunks said.

" Oh excuse me! Chibi! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

" It was Goten's idea. Honest!"

" Uh ha. I heard that one last time. You clean that right off, you hear me."

" Oh come on women, I think it looks good up there." Vegeta said, getting off from the ground.

The phone starts to ring. " Uh I'll get it!" Bulma said. she was red in the face

" I really don't get why I'm laughing, but I have to agree with Prince Vegeta over here. It does seem to fit up there." Turles said.

" But it serves him right!" Raditz said. Goku looked over to his brother.

" What are you talking about?"

" Well when we were young, he played a joke with my hair! It got all stuck and everything. I so wanted to get him back and it seems that my nephew has taken care off that for me." Raditz started to smile. Nappa didn't seem to care much for the comments, so with all his might he finally managed to get his hand free from the goo. ( hurting his hand in the process.) The Vegeta's at the other end of the table just couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Bulma came back to the table after answering the phone. " UHHH! I just can't believe those damn idiots won't leave me alone! I can't even have some peace and quite for myself."

" What was it those people from the press?" Trunks asked.

" I had about ten calls today! One from every kind of business! I keep telling them, every day I have a family to run. I really don't have time to what I use to do. I can't be a busy scientist anymore." She sighed. Bardock came out about two minutes later.

" Ok who started this party without me?"

" It wasn't me." Nappa said leaving the table.

" What's his problem?" " My younger son had a nerve to get his hand stuck in a thing of Jell-O. And on top of that making a complete fool of him in the process."

" Well, Bulma, sad to say but Nappa doesn't need much help in that department." Bardock stated.

" I have come to a conclusion you Saiyans are a bunch of ARRAGANT, SELFCENTERED, JERKS!" Bulma walked off.

" What's with her?"

" Beat the hell out of me!"

" Bulma hates it when we start cracking jokes about people. She may be Saiyan on the outside but she is human on the inside." Goku explained.

" Oh I see. The joke got her angry?" Bardock asked.

" Yep." Goku said.

" Father I really don't see the problem with jokes. I mean we play jokes all the time. It is as natural as fighting." Raditz said.

" Oh but Raditz. You haven't seen what those two little bundles of mischief can do. I have loads of times." Goku said. glaring at the young ones

Trunks and Goten gulped. " Goten your dad can be sooooo scary."

" Ya tell me about it." Goten said. The rest of the evening went along pretty smoothly.

Unknown to everyone at the party down in hell Kakarot was scheming something. " You all better be enjoying yourselves now especially you Goku because soon all you know and care for will be done for forever!" Kakarot let out an evil laugh. Bad things were coming.

Hey Everyone. Well like I promised the sequel to Goku turns into Kakarot.

A pretty good chapter if I say so myself. I also want your opinions. So please Review. Well till next time. Laters.


	2. Drunken Saiyans

Ch.2: Drunken Saiyans

The party was finished at last. Most of the guests had left but all of the Saiyans were still there and making a bigger mess. They were getting them selves drunk. The boys' punishment for the joke was to clean us the area. Bulma was enjoying every last minute of it.

" That was one heck of a party wasn't it." Bardock said.

" If you say so father. But heck we still got some drinks left." Raditz said.

" I never though that wine could taste so good." Goku said. burping

" Yuck! Kakarot!" Everyone said.

" Sorry." blushes

yawning " What time is it anyway?" Turles asked.

" It's way past your bedtime." Bulma said. starts to push Turles into the house

" Ah mom can't I stay a little longer?" Turles wined.

The boys looked over at the site. " Man this is ridiculous!" Trunks shouted.

" What's ridiculous?" Goten asked.

" Turles! He's acting like you. He's a grown man acting like a 7 year old."

" Hey I don't do that anymore." starts to pout

" I was just saying. Geez."

Anyways Turles wasn't going in easy. The other Saiyans were laughing.

" Oh come on Bulma, can't Turles stay a while longer?" Goku pleaded.

" Uh I got to remember not to give you SAIYANS ANY ALCOHOL!" Bulma said. ** sighed **" Ok."

" Yepie!" Goku said. jumping about six feet

" Oh brother." Bulma said. shakes her head

Then she looked over to the table. There was Gohan. He was out like a light.

" Goku! Don't you even care what happens to your own children?" said point to Gohan.

" Oh he's fine Chi-chi. Trust me. He had toooo much to drink." starts to sway

" Oh boy. He can't even see straight! He thinks I'm Chi-chi. Wow he musta had A LOT!" Bulma said.

" Ok Kakarot. I think you had enough alcohol for one day. I'll take that." Raditz said. taking the bottle from Goku

" Hey! I wasn't finish yet!" Goku said like a pouting 7 year old.

Again this got the attention of the boys. " I still can't believe this. Now your dad's drunk! I just don't get it. He sounds pathetic." Trunks said.

" Hey, Trunks how come the others aren't drunk like my dad and Turles?"

" I don't know Goten. It do happens it doesn't affect me either."

Goku was now trying to get the bottle back from Raditz. " Sorry little bro. You can't handle this stuff like we can." Goku plops on the floor. ** sits Indian style **Bulma comes over.

" Ok Raditz now would you care to enlighten me and tell me why that is?"

" Well, lets see. What's the most comprehendible way to say this? Well lets just say it affects first time drinkers like this. After that it really doesn't bother you. However it sometimes affects children but not all. Like your son."

" Oh I see. So how long do you say he will be like this?"

" Oh I'd say in the ballpark of maybe a few hours. Kakarot seems to take it better then other people. Gohan on the other hand will be out for I'd say for a whole day. He'll have one hell of a headache, let me tell you." Bardock said.

" Let me guess you couldn't handle it when you were young?"

" Well kinda. I was for the most part drinking mad. That can cause a hell full of problems."

" Oh ya do it know it." King Vegeta said.

" What you too?" Bulma asked.

" The only reason I know was because I was drinking with Bardock that night. Royal Blood are accustomed to the affects of this alcohol from when they were young."

" You mean you have young kids drink?" Bulma said shocked. She peered at her son trying to picture it. " How young are these kids anyway?"

" Well it all depends. The youngest low level I would imagine would most likely would be around maybe 10. I was about 4 when I started." Vegeta said.

" FOUR! You were four!" Bulma said in surprise.

" What's so shocking about that?" King Vegeta asked.

" Four year olds aren't suppose to drink."

" Well Saiyan royalty must learn early."

" But anyway what were you saying earlier Bardock. I'm sorry we interrupted you."

" Well if I remember correctly Gohan will have one massive headache and will most likely hurl a lot as well. Then I did it I sent about 2 hours hurling. It was really embarrassing."

" I know. I was there. Torra and the others couldn't believe it. They were laughing so much." Raditz said. starts to laugh " it's just funny thinking about it."

" Oh your asking for it." Charges at Raditz. Knocking him to the ground in the process.

" Hey stop it you two!" Bulma shouted. She pulls Bardock off.

" Sorry. As you can see we have a hard time controlling our tempers." Bardock said. pulls his son to his feet

" Well I guess that's way I have such a hard time in ssj4." Goku said. Bulma looked over to him.

" Well look who's finally back. I thought you were drunk."

" _Surprising. I thought it would take a bit longer. Kakarot is really something else." _Bardock thought.

" I guess so Kakarot." Raditz said.

" Goku, do you remember the time when you were yelling at Goten and me?" Trunks asked. Finally finished with his cleaning.

"Oh ya I remember know. I guess I do have a harsh temper. Who would have…"

" YOU YELLED AT MY SON!" Vegeta shouted. Goku winced. He had forgetten to tell Vegeta about the whole fusion training.

" Well what did you want me to do? He was crying because of you."

" Is that true?"

" Yes."

" Well I guess there is still a way." Vegeta said.

Trunks blinks. "Still a way to what?"

" Never mind about that now. Lets all get cleaned up."

" Uh Vegeta I don't feel so good." Goku said. He turns green in the face and all of a sudden, it all came up. Ya you guessed it. He HURLS on Vegeta!

I know it's gross!

" Uh GROSS!" Vegeta screamed. He was covered in it.

" Sorry." Goku said.

" Oh I'm going to kill you for this."

Then everyone started to laugh. They just couldn't help them selves. Bulma realized Gohan would be like that too so she went into her pocket and pulled out a small capsule. She opened it and inside were NEEDLES! Goku saw them and jumped about 15 feet. " There's no way I'm going to let you give me a needle!"

" Goku, it's not for you. It's for Gohan."

Goku sighed. " Uh that a relief." That took care off that.

Down below Kakarot was still laughing. " Kakarot you maybe having fun but your fun won't last for long. I will make you suffer for all eternity for what you have done to me. I swear it!"

Well there you have it. The second chapter to my sequel. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Now all you have to do it review. I would love to hear your opinions. Till next time. Laters.

trunks and goten


	3. Evil is coming

Evil is coming 

Kakarot was busy in hell. As it so happens he had tried almost everything to get out of hell but he never found a way until know. " Oh this is going to be the most ingenuous way I've thought of yet." He was planning to get out of hell like Goku did. Go through King Yama's draw! kinda makes you think why he didn't try that earlier Kakarot had spent most of his time trying to get there. Most of the other bad guys were getting in his way. Most annoying had to be Frieza. Speaking of the devil here he is know.

" Where do you think you're going monkey?"

" Where does it look like?" Kakarot asked.

" I don't know. Care to enlighten me?"

" Like it's any of your business but I'm going to kill Goku!"

" Your going to need some hell of a strategy to bet that piece of trash."

" Oh if he's a piece of trash, then how in the world did you get beaten so easily."

" Don't even start with me. Don't think you're the only one who has a score to settle. We all do. So you better not screw this up monkey or I'll…"

" Or you'll what Frieza. You can't harm me. I am superior to you in every way. I'm fighting for my own revenge. Then I am coming to continue the Saiyan legacy if it's the last thing I do."

" I hardly think that YOU can beat all twelve of them. Your out of your mind."

" Hardly. I know what I'm doing. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." Kakarot said. He brushes Frieza aside and walks toward the staircase. He got up all other the stairs and got to the check in station.

" No it can't be. How did you get up here?" King Yama asked.

" I came from your desk! You really should learn better." Then all of the ogres tried to get him. No use, Kakarot powered up sending them all flying.

" Humph. Riff raff. No challenge." He started to walk out. King Yama was about to get out of his set when Kakarot noticed. " I won't try anything if I were you. I could easily take care of you in an instant. Well then I guess I'll won't be seeing you anytime soon." With that he disappeared leaving a mess in his wake. The snake way now had holes in it. It was a disaster.

News quickly got to King Kai. " Oh no. This is terrible. Who knows what kind of damage Kakarot can cause? I have to get in touch with Goku A.S.A.P. " Goku can you hear me?"

A shocked Goku looked up from his breakfast. " King Kai? What's up?" All the other Saiyans were wondering what was going on.

" Nothing good is going on Goku. The Earth is in danger once again. Kakarot has escaped from hell and is coming to Earth. You must stop him now. Kakarot wants to continue the Saiyan legacy and destroy all those who oppose him. Especially you Goku."

" Why can't they ever learn?" Goku growled.

" Goku don't take him lightly. He may try something sneaky again. Be careful." With that King Kai voice disappeared.

" Man this is awful. Well it looks like we are going to have to stop him again. I just hope we can."

As Goku thinks about the plan, Kakarot has landed on Earth. This means that the danger has already started and that Kakarot's plan has begun.

Hey everyone. Here it is the third chapter. I glad to hear that you are enjoying the sequel so far. I don't want to ruin the rest of the story. I got so many ideas. Well any as always please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	4. Kakarot's mind control

Kakarot's mind control

What now is the question that Goku asks himself. Kakarot was hard enough to defeat the last time god only knows how they will deal with this threat. All of the Saiyans huddled around Goku. " So brother what's the news?"

" It seems Kakarot had escaped from hell. Basically he wants to get ride of all those who oppose him. After he completes that task he wants to continue the Saiyan legacy."

" Dad, what are we going to do now?" Gohan asked.

" I don't know son. Anyone have any ideas?"

" Well the best plan I can come up with would to fight him now before he gets prepared." Vegeta said.

" I don't know about that Vegeta. Kakarot is one hell of a fighter. I mean he has had the last five years to prepare for this. Don't you think he knows what he's doing?" Gohan asked.

" I see your point. I guess that we have no other choice. We have to attack him head on." Goku said.

" Are you insane? That didn't work against me I can almost grantee that it won't work with him either." Raditz said.

" The only way to do this is to plan it out." Bardock said.

" How father? He's already started. Sneaking up on him won't work. He can sense ki. I don't see another method that would work against him."

" My dad's right. We don't have another choice. We have to attack him now." Gohan insisted.

" You're the expert. Ok Gohan that's what we'll do. Would you like for us to come with you guys?"

" No that won't be necessary. I think we'll be able to mange." Goku said.

With that the father and son duo left to fight Kakarot.

Unknown to them Kakarot was already hard at work. This time around he was making slaves out of the people. They were all getting brainwashed. Kakarot had developed a technique that could control someone's mind.

Goku and Gohan arrived at the area that Kakarot had begun his rampage.

They were in a nice little town. Looked so much like theirs.

" Hey dad are you sure he's around here? The area looks deserted."

" No he's here. I can smell him."

" Well its nice to see you again you two. Especially you Goku." Came a voice. Goku and Gohan looked up and floating above them was Kakarot.

" Kakarot you monster!" Goku hissed.

" Oh come on. I'm not that bad." He said. Then all of a sudden humans started to come out. They looked pretty normal except that their minds were under Kakarot's control.

" Oh boy. This isn't good." Gohan said. looks around to see a lot of people.

" Please all of you go back to your homes. It's for your own safety." Goku pleaded. No one moved.

" Dad, something's not right here. Why aren't these people moving away?" Gohan had noticed that the people were actually coming toward them. Then they drew weapons! This alarmed the duo. One actually got Goku.

" Dad! Are you ok?"

" Ya I'll be fine. It's just a scratch." Goku expression changed. He looked up at Kakarot. " What have you done to them."

" They are under my control. They will do only what I want them to do. Nothing you say will bring them too. Only I can reverse it." Kakarot didn't mention that he could also kill them if he so wanted

" BASTARD!" Gohan shouted.

" Gohan don't provoke him." Goku said. turns to Kakarot " So then I have to destroy you to get them out of it." Goku said.

" Sounds like fun to me." Kakarot said. Gohan hated hearing him sound like it was fun. " However, Goku, you have to go threw my minions first. Only then will you be able to fight me." Kakarot begins to laugh.

" You leave these people out of this!" Goku shouted.

" Why would I do that? It makes things more interesting don't you think?"

" No. I think only a coward would rely on such a cruel stunt." Goku said.

" Honestly Goku. You don't want to have a boring fight between two men do you? It's better this way. You have something to fight for." Kakarot said.

Goku didn't even realize that something happened to Gohan. He looks back and Gohan is being guarded by a bunch of Kakarot's minions. This angers Goku. " See what did I tell you?" Kakarot was finding pleasure in this.

" Let my son go!"

" Oh I don't think so. Now you don't have a choice. It's either you fight them now or your son dies. One way or another you will have to fight me.

laughs So Goku it's entirely up to you. You either fight my minions now or I have them kill Gohan. Choose now!"

" Dad, don't do it!" Gohan said.

" I'm sorry son. I have to. I won't let him hurt you."

" _The fool. Does he honestly keep my word? I like taking advantage of Goku! I am going to take his son over like I did these people later. But for now I'll led him into this trap." _Kakarot thought. " Good choice Goku." He looks down at his minions and orders them to attack. The minions were more powerful then Goku had first believed.

" _How is this possible? How are these normal people so strong?"_ Goku had to fight so many at one time it was hard for him to dodge. But after a while he took care of them. Kakarot was so mad, but not surprised.

" Now release this people!" Goku shouted.

" As you wish." Kakarot smirked. " _Oh I'll release them alright. I send them to the next dimension." _

" Well I'm waiting."

Then all of a sudden you could see the guards around Gohan collapse.

Gohan was free but slowly he was being put under Kakarot's control. Goku went over to the people and they weren't breathing.

" What have you done to them? Why aren't they breathing?"

Gohan knew what he did.

" Dad, he killed them!" Goku was shocked.

" You said you would release them!"

" I did. I never said that I would let them live now did I!" starts to laugh again

" You monster!" Goku shouted.

" I don't think it's so bad. Now it's time to fight with me."

" Oh I'll fight you alright. Then I'll send you to the next dimension!"

" I'm scared now. Little Goku is going to try to beat me up." Kakarot joked.

" I'll do more then beat you up! I'll kill you." Goku threatened.

" Oh that sounds interesting. I love to see you try. You couldn't beat me on your own the last time I going to take a wager that you won't be able to do it this time either."

" I'll take that bet! Don't think I haven't improved over the years because I have."

" Let me see it then."

" You got it!" Goku and Kakarot begin to fight. As Kakarot had said Goku still wasn't a match for him. Then Goku turned up the heat and went ssj2. It was amazing. Kakarot was a level below Goku, still holding his own!

" Your nothing! I can easy bet you. Why do you waste my time like this Goku?"

" Oh ya. Well I still got two more transformations to do. I'm sure you won't be so cocky then."

" Then transform. missing another punch thrown by Goku At this rate I will defeat you in no time."

Down below Gohan was getting attacked from the inside. Kakarot has multitasking. He was fighting with Goku and at the same time he was taking control of Gohan.

" _No this can't be happening. I won't be controlled by someone like him." _

" _You don't have a choice kid! I will defeat you. You will serve me soon enough." Kakarot said in Gohan's mind. _Gohan was trying so hard to keep Kakarot out. " _Your one clever tike. Well no matter I will find a way to control you yet." _

Goku himself was having a hard time. Kakarot had the upper hand and he knew it. " _Man I can't keep fighting him like this. I have to turn the heat up." _Goku thought.

" Goku, what's the matter? Show me your power. I want a worthy opponent!"

" So you think your better then me?"

" I don't think, I'm better then you. I know that I am." Kakarot had another plan. He wanted to control Goku's mind. This way he could kill two birds with one stone. He was going to use Gohan to get to him. But first he had to defeat Goku. This right now would be an easy task. Kakarot turned up the heat. Surprising Goku for an instant. That was all the time he needed. He brought Goku to his knees. Gohan ran over to his dad. He was out like a light. He wasn't moving, but lucky he was still alive. Gohan was angry but that didn't matter anymore.

" Why you…" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence. Kakarot invading into his mind caught him off.

" Now Gohan you will work for me." Kakarot said.

" Yes master."

" _Good, good. Now Gohan will do my bidding." _" Gohan I want you to take Goku back to where you came from. Act normal as if I weren't in your mind and help your father get back to normal. After you do that, I want you to fight him. Once you defeat your father bring him to me so I can use the ultimate mind controlling attack I have and bring him under my control. Understand my slave?"

" Yes master. I do."

" Good." With that Gohan picked up his father and then looked back to Kakarot.

" Master, where will you be?"

" I will be waiting for you in the mountains near here." Gohan nodded and he took Goku home. He landed at Capsule corp. Gohan's expression changed. Like Kakarot had told him he was acting normal. Kakarot had slightly removed himself from Gohan's mind. To make him act a bit normal. Gohan ran in.

" You guys I need some help!" Gohan said.

They laid Goku on the couch. A few hours later Goku woke up.

" Goku are you ok?" Bulma asked.

" Ya. How did I get here?"

" I brought you home dad."

" Goku what happened?" Vegeta asked.

" Well Kakarot and I fought. But that wasn't all it seems that Kakarot has the ability to control peoples minds. He took control of a whole town and forced me to fight them. I seems I lost the fight. Looks over to Gohan

What happened after that?"

" Nothing much. He was all cocky about it and he disappeared."

" Man this guy is going to be hard to beat." Mirai Trunks said.

" I know. I have to be at ssj4 to beat him. Without a doubt."

Gohan was waiting for the right moment to get Goku. " Gohan lets go." Goku said.

" But dad are you sure you want to go after him right now." Gohan asked.

" Yes. It's better that we go now and avoid the chance of him controlling anymore-innocent people."

" Right." With that the duo left again.

" Those two are so reckless!" Bulma said.

" He's right. I hate to admit it. But it would be better if they went now then later." Vegeta said.

" I just hope that they are going to be ok." Chi-chi said

" Don't you worry about them. They are strong guys. They will be fine."

Gohan flew close to his dad. They were grassy field. Then all of a sudden Gohan rammed into his dad causing him to lose his altitude and he falls from the sky.

" Gohan! Why did you do that?"

" Why do you think?"

" What has gotten into you Gohan?" Gohan didn't answer. " No. Kakarot didn't get into your mind did he?"

" Your right dad. He did get in my mind."

" So he is forcing you to fight me. Come on Gohan, snap out of it. Don't let him use you against me. Fight him."

" All you say means nothing to Gohan now." Kakarot said. Goku looked up and sure enough there he was.

" How dare you?"

" What?"

" How dare you use my son against me? Why can't you fight me fair and square?"

" Maybe I don't want to. I like watching you squirm Goku."

" Let me guess you will kill my son too just like the those people after your finished with him."

" No not this time. I have something better in stored for him."

" What?"

" Like I'm going to tell you. As if. turns to Gohan Attack him now" With that Gohan begins his assault on his father.

" Gohan! Please son. Listen to me. It's me your father. Don't do this."

" Shut up and fight me!" Goku was angry that he couldn't get threw to him. Within five minutes of the fight Goku and Gohan transformed into ssj2. Gohan had the upper hand. And he defeated Goku. He wasn't knocked out like the last time. Kakarot wanted him alive for this.

" Now Goku. I will bring you into my ranks. You will now work for me."

" Not in a million years!" Goku shouted.

" You won't have a choice." Kakarot began to gather energy for his attack. The energy was black. Kakarot's attack was complete.

" _Wow that's a lot of energy." _ Goku thought.

" Revenge death ball!" Kakarot threw the attack at Goku. It devoured him. The pain Goku was experiencing was immense. " How is it Goku?"

" How do you think?"

Kakarot begins to laugh again. " Lucky for you that technique won't kill you it will make you lose you mind. You will be come by slave threw this attack."

" _No way. This can't break me. I CAN''T!"_

Gohan looked on. He was actually enjoying it. He was smiling.

" Master how much longer now?"

" I'd say a few more moments should be enough. Then Goku will be under my control and we will finally be able to take over everything."

Goku couldn't take the pain much longer. " _I'm sorry you guys I can't stop it. I failed." _Just then Goku screamed out and the energy disappeared.

" It is finally completed." Goku bowed to Kakarot.

" I am ready to do as you command master."

Hey everyone. Getting interesting isn't it? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Well till next time. Laters.

trunks and goten


	5. Attack of the mind slaves

Attack of the mind slaves

Things were not turning out so good. Goku and Gohan were both under Kakarot's control. There was no turning back now. Kakarot was going to use their power to conquer everything in the galaxy. Kakarot looked at his slaves. " There is something I would like you to do. I would like the two of you to destroy all those who would go against me. Take all the strongest members and kill all those who are weak. I want no weaklings in my group of minions."

" As you wish master." Goku said.

" it will be done as you command." Gohan said.

" Good, good. You know what I don't tolerate failure. Don't mess this up."

" Yes master." They said. The both bowed to Kakarot and flew off.

Meanwhile everyone else (including all of Goku's friends) was worried that something had done wrong. They couldn't have been more right! " Oh Vegeta, what if something goes wrong!" Bulma said.

" Don't you worry about it." Vegeta insisted.

" No my prince. She does have a right to worry. I am feeling a big disturbance in the air. Something evil is on the way." Bardock said. Vegeta has a shocked expression on his face.

" Oh excuse me mister mind reader…"

" My highness I won't start with me if I were you. Besides Goku and Gohan surround the disturbance. Don't ask me why. That's what it feels like."

" How is that even possible father?" Raditz asked.

" I don't know." Then all of a sudden the roof above them was completely blown off by the sere impact from Goku and Gohan's gusts. Bulma looked up in complete shock.

" My house! Look at my house!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta finally had picked up on the evil energy that Bardock was talking about earlier. He looked up and floating there was Goku and Gohan. Bulma floated up to them. " Goku how dare you! What do you have to say for yourself?"

" GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Bardock shouted. Bulma was caught off guard. Goku had grabbed Bulma.

" Goku, let go of me." However Goku wasn't listening to her.

" You would make a great minion to Lord Kakarot." Goku said. looks at Gohan " What do you think son?"

" I think your right. If she's lucky she may even be his new mate."

" What the heck is he talking about?" Yamcha asked.

" Ya. The Goku we know wouldn't act like this. Could it be Kakarot?"

" No I don't think so Krillin. Goku said Lord Kakarot!"

" Ya he did Yamcha. Goku wouldn't say something like that! He wouldn't even grab Bulma like that."

" You two are right. That isn't Goku. His mind has been taken over by Kakarot. The same is so of Gohan. The two of them are under his control."

Bardock said.

" You mean that Goku is being forced to do all of this? But why?" Krillin asked.

" Most likely Kakarot wants to use there power to conquer the universe. Like any power hungry person I know, has a band of minions to fight for him. This is no different. I presume that Kakarot is going to use them to kill us all." Raditz said. Krillin and Yamcha ready didn't like the fact of hearing Goku and Kill together in on conversation. It would really suck getting killed by your best friend.

" No Raditz. Your half right. Kakarot wants them to kill all those who are weak. The rest of us on the other hand he won't because he wants to use us like he is using them now."

Kakarot appears " I'm surprised you figured that out so quickly." Kakarot says. Everyone looked up.

" You monster! Let our friends go now!" Krillin shouts.

" I don't think so. Besides I need the company. What's the fun in conquering others if you enjoy torturing others?"

" You shouldn't use people like that you know!" Goten said.

" _How could I have missed one? Oh well it makes no difference."_ Turns to Goten. " How would you like to join your father and your big brother Goten?"

" I'd never help you hurt other people. I know if you weren't using my father and brother like this then they would say the same thing."

Goku and Gohan looked over at Goten. Goten could see something in their eyes. They were suffering and screaming inside. Goten's heart felt like someone was trying to peers it. " I will free my family, Kakarot, if it's the last thing I do!"

" I'll tell you the last thing you are going to do. You are going to fight with these people first." points to a huge group of people. They too were in the same trance as those people Kakarot made Goku fight.

" I won't fight them! They're just normal people." Goten declared. Goten again noticed something in his father's and brother's eyes and their expressions. They were still fighting it but not getting very far.

Kakarot then noticed how Goku was looking at Goten. " You know what? I have a better idea. I want to you fight Goku." The expression on Goten faced changed. He didn't want to fight his father. Then Gohan made a suggestion.

" Master, I would like the boy if that is ok with you. Father can take of the rest of them. He is stronger then me anyway."

" Very well. Do what you please. Goku you will fight the others. Gohan you will fight Goten. I will be awaiting for you to return when you complete your task. I expect you to bring them back with you so they can join us. " The two of them nodded. Kakarot disappeared again.

Gohan went to fight with his brother. They were going at an extreme velocity. " Gohan, please don't do this!" Gohan gets Goten in a headlock.

**Whispers in Goten's ear **" Goten listen. I can't keep in control for much longer, you have to defeat Kakarot. That way we can be freed."

Goten nodded. " Right." Then Gohan got a pain in his head.

" I thought you were against me!" Kakarot said.

" Gohan! Are you ok?"

Goku looked up. " Master."

Gohan's eyes turn red. He was now under the complete control of Kakarot.

" Now I took care of that problem. Gohan is completely under my control. Now then, Goku, take care of them NOW!"

" Yes master." Goku started to attack Krillin and Yamcha first.

" Goku hey come on buddy. You know us. Snap out of it." Goku just laughed in response. He has a big smirk on his face.

Meanwhile Goten got over to Vegeta. " Hey Vegeta, we have to take Kakarot down. Once we do that, Gohan and dad will be freed from his grip."

" I knew that kid. I'm getting on it now."

Vegeta flew up, powering up to ssj4. " So you want to fight me uh? To do that you have to get threw my guards." Gohan appeared in front of Vegeta.

" You won't hurt my master."

" You want a bet. Lets do it."

" You're on. Lets do it." Gohan and Vegeta fight. ssj4 Kakarot looks on. He is pleased with himself. He got better control over Gohan and from what he could see Gohan had the upper hand.

" Do you think you can win Vegeta? Well I hate to be the one who tells you this but you won't be able to defeat us."

" I can and I will." The fight continues. Goku looks on. And he decides himself that he wants to get involved. So Goku and Gohan tackle Vegeta together. Kakarot was distracted and he didn't notice that Goten had powered up and headed his way.

" So you want to fight me? Ok. Bring it on Kid." Kakarot said. Then Kakarot felt something he had never felt before. He felt Goten's true power.

" Go to HELL!" Goten shouted. He sent a huge blast in Kakarot's direction.

Gohan and Goku couldn't believe it. " MASTER!" Kakarot was killed. At that moment Goku and Gohan fell from the sky. The worst was over, or was it?

Hey Everyone. How you been? Well there you have it. You know what to do. Review. If you have ANY Ideas that would be a big help. If I end up ending this story with the next chapter I will have a third story, mostly about Gohan and Goku coming to visit Goten and everybody. Well it not written in stone yet. Well till next time. Laters.

trunks and goten


	6. All good things must come to an end

All good things must come to an end

Goten was overjoyed that his older brother and father were free from Kakarot's control. Unlucky for him he was going to face something he wished he didn't have to. Goten walked over to his brother. " Gohan, Gohan we did it! We defeated Kakarot! You're free again." Goten exclaimed.

" You're not one hundred percent right Goten. I am free from his control yes, but things will not be back to normal."

" What are you talking about?"

" I'm saying that I won't be able to live with you and mom anymore."

Goten looked so confused. " But why?"

" I'm dying Goten."

" No you can't be!"

" Afraid so little bro. I am. Like they say all good things must come to an end."

" No! I won't lose you Gohan."

" Don't be afraid Goten. You will be fine. You will still have everyone else to look after you. Not though you need it. However Goten I won't you to forget about me and live out the rest of your life and be happy."

" Gohan I don't want you to die! You're my big brother. I still need you."

" You know Goten. I said the same thing to dad when he did when I was 11."

" Really?"

" Yes really. I'm going to tell you the same thing he told me. You're really strong Goten. There's nothing more for me to teach you. You're the man of the house now. You have to be strong."

" That all may be true but the fact still remains I care about you Gohan."

" Goten listen to me. I want you to live without regrets. Don't worry about me. Now go on Goten. Leave with the others."

" No. I'm going to stay by your side until you die and even then I won't leave you."

Raditz over heard the whole conversation. He walked over to Gohan.

" You know I'm proud of you kids. It's a shame that you have to die like this."

" Wait! Of course, Gohan I can wish you back with the dragonballs!"

" Goten, don't waste a wish like that. Dad and I have to move on sometime. It happens to everyone Goten. Not even Saiyans can live forever. turns to Raditz Take care of my little brother for me. I'm counting on you."

" Anything for you kid."

" Gohan, will I ever see you again?"

" Of course. You know what, I'll stay around so do speak. You know like a ghost. You won't be alone. How does that sound? Dad and I will come visit when we get a chance."

" That sounds great."

" Right then. Well farewell for now little brother." With that Gohan past on.

" Farewell Gohan." Goten starts to cry over his brothers body.

" Come on Goten. Lets go." Raditz said. Goten stood up and followed his uncle into the house.

Goten looks back and says " Farewell till the day we meet again!"

Hey everyone. There you have it the end of this story. You're in luck I decided to go into a third story. I know you all must be happy. Look out for it. It will be coming soon. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Till next time.

Trunks and goten 


End file.
